<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love (Is All The Little Things) by RavenOfHope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296543">Love (Is All The Little Things)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope'>RavenOfHope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Neville, Fluff, Genderbending, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rule 63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their extremely comfortable furniture she couldn’t relax. The tension in her back from the hours she spent working caused her to shift every few minutes to find a comfortable position.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/female!Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love (Is All The Little Things)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR. No money is being made.</p><p>This was a prompt requested on my Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niamh slowly sat up, her muscles pulling as she stretched her arms out causing her to groan. She had been in the greenhouse all afternoon getting orders for potion ingredients and different seeds ready to ship. Piles of differently sized packages were stacked next to her workbench showing the fruits of her labour.</p><p>A knock sounded on the greenhouse door. “Come in!”, she called knowing it could only be one person. The door swung open revealing her husband. Harry leaned in the doorway knowing better than to come anywhere near her plants. Past him she could see that it was already dark outside.</p><p>The greenhouse had its own lighting system to encourage optimal growth for her plants, so she didn’t really notice what happened outside. Especially when she was immersed in her work. “Is it dinner time already?”, she asked taking off her dragonhide gloves and spelling her clothes clean. Merlin only knows how much washing they would have to do without magic.</p><p>“Yes, it is. Are you done for today, love?” Harry watched her fondly as she talked to and soothed some of the plants on her way to the door. He had long since given up on understanding how she worked, but he loved watching her, nonetheless.</p><p>Finally, she reached the door standing on the tip of her toes to press a kiss against Harry’s lips. “Yes, I am, and I’m famished.” She smiled at him as she locked and warded the door behind her. Harry slung an arm around her waist pressing a kiss to her temple. “Good because I made your favourite.”</p><p>After dinner, they retired to the lounge - Harry with a tumbler of firewhiskey and her with a glass of red wine. Niamh stretched out on the couch, her feet in her husband’s lap. However, despite their extremely comfortable furniture she couldn’t relax. The tension in her back from the hours she spent working caused her to shift every few minutes to find a comfortable position.</p><p>Harry watched her over his book which he put down as he got an idea. “Niamh, love, come here and take your shirt off.” She lowered her own book to raise an eyebrow at him, but his expression was in no way suggestive. Niamh did as he asked and settled down in the v of his spread legs.</p><p>Harry muttered a spell she didn’t catch and the next second warm, oil-slicked hands were rubbing up and down her back. She couldn’t help the hedonistic groans that escaped her as his fingers kneaded and prodded her muscles causing the tension in them to ease.</p><p>Whoever taught her husband how to do massages deserved an award. No, scratch that, Harry deserved an award.</p><p>In no time flat, Niamh felt completely boneless, all the tension bled out of her. Harry vanished the oil and helped her to put her shirt back on. She curled up against his chest and his arms wrapped around her.</p><p>“I love you,” she whispered as she pressed little kisses against his collarbone. Niamh could feel his smile as Harry kissed her forehead. “I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my <a>Tumblr</a> and send me a prompt!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>